1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a digital camera capable of detecting a name of a captured landmark and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, digital cameras have become the mainstream image-capturing devices for capturing images, which are easy to operate and convenient for users to record every details of daily life. As the digital camera does not require any photographic film, the user basically can capture a large number of images at will. However, when the user reviews previously taken photos, he/she may forget or hardly remember locations and names of landmarks captured in the photos, thereby resulting in difficulty in organizing and sorting the photos.
Therefore, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,661, a global position system (GPS) receiver is combined with a digital camera. When capturing an image, the combined device writes location information of the camera at the moment of capturing the image into the image data according to longitude and latitude information obtained by the GPS. Moreover, in the digital image captured by the digital camera, in addition to the information of the image itself, other information when the image is captured may be further recorded in the image in an exchangeable image file format (EXIF). Through the EXIF, shooting time, aperture value, and exposure time when the image is captured may be recorded in the image, and information such as longitude and latitude obtained by the GPS may also be recorded in the image.
However, when the image is captured, the location information acquired by the GPS is coordinates of the location of the camera. Even if the location information where the image is captured has been recorded in the image, the problem that the user cannot figure out the name of the captured landmark still exits. What's worse, the location of the captured landmark is sometimes different from the location of the camera, so that the location data of the camera, rather than that of the captured landmark, is recorded. For example, if a photo of Taipei 101 is taken at Taipei City Hall, the captured landmark “Taipei 101” cannot be recorded in the photo, but instead, Taipei City Hall is recorded.